1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-directional reflection decorative lighting equipment, and more particularly, to a decorative lighting equipment which has an under reflector plate or plates to reflect light emitted from a lighting element in multiple directions so as to realize a marvelous illumination effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its star-like twinkling effect, the flashing lamp group is always welcome on festive days, for commercial advertisements, or by other special occasions, which call for an accent lighting. However, in practical application, care must be taken when arranging the lamps to be connected to the electrical circuit in a proper way so as to prevent hazardous overload of the circuit, or even burn up of conductors or the lighting equipment. Besides, it is always important that the corporated ornamental structure, such as the imitation tree, should be appropriately in match with the lighting equipment to build up an intensified joyful atmosphere.
A generally used decorative lighting unit is shown in FIG. 1. It is composed of a base A1, a lamp A2 installed on the base A1, and two conductors A3 connected to a power source. However, the decorative lighting unit constructed as such can only illuminate a limited area because the light emitted from the lamp A2 is directly radiated to the surrounding air so that only limited ornamental effect of this lighting equipment can be expected.
The present invention has been made in order to eliminate lack of variety inherent to the conventional decorative lighting as mentioned above.